


Getting down to business

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: AU - Fandom, Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lawstein AU, drunk and lovin, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that your OTP works at the same company, and have hotel rooms next to each other at a conference they both have to go to. After the first day, a tired Person A knocks on the door to Person B’s room with alcohol in hand and asks if Person B wants to chat. Person B lets them in, although what happens after that is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting down to business

“Karnstein! Karnstein open up I know you’re in there I can hear you sulking!"

“Go away Danny, I’m not in the mood.”

I’ve got company booze and I’m already tipsy, just come open the door.”

“Tipsy? You’re over six feet tall, how are you tipsy on a few bottles of airplane sized Smirnoff’s?” 

“Just come open the door, I think you’ll like what you’ll see.”

Carmilla opened the door and Danny was holding two large bottles of champagne and her robe pockets were full of tiny bottles of booze.

“Okay, you’ve got me, come on in.”

Danny jumped up and down, “HAHAHA I’m gonna make you have f-u-u-u-n.”

“Nothing will make up for how bad I fucked up today Danny.”

“It wasn’t that bad Carm, you’re totally over thinking it.” She handed her a bottle of champagne, “Drown your sorrows in expensive bubbly courtesy of Wade & Vincent.”

“You stole champagne from the meeting?!”

“I didn’t ‘steal’ per say, I just acquired it out of the money they owe me because Johnson makes 1,000 dollars more than me and I do exactly the same damn thing.”

“Oh so you ‘acquired’ it because of gender inequality?”

“Yeah, sure let’s go with that!”

“Lawrence you crack me up.”

“We are 26 years old, just because we work at a fancy business company doesn’t mean that we can’t get drunk, kiss and pretend it didn’t happen like we did in college.”

“I had a girlfriend Xena! We had to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Oh come on Carmilla, you know you liked the rush, or else you would have locked the door.”

“I didn’t lock the door because the door didn’t lock!” She took a swig of the champagne and laughed, “But you’ve to admit that you liked the rush too D. She was your friend too.” 

Another few sips between the two and laughing ensued. Carmilla was getting tipsy as well. 

“I just can’t believe we got away with everything we did in college.”

“Did you ever tell her after you guys broke up?”

Carmilla drunkenly giggled “No I never did, I figured it would be better to leave it at ‘Carmilla, I can’t wait around another five years for you to graduate law school so we can start our lives together.’”

“But you never even finished law school!”

Carmilla pushed Danny off the bed “Shut up Danny! Things happened and I had to leave.”

“Carm, what happened was you decided you didn’t want to be a lawyer.”

“Shut up or I’m not gonna help you off the floor!”

“How THE FUCK did I end up on the floor?!”

“Are you really that drunk already? How many of those airplane bottles did you have before coming over here?”

“About ten-ish.”

“Danny! What the hell? What’s wrong with you?”

“I can’t want to get black-out wasted on a Wednesday with my best friend?”

“Danny, listen. I’ve known you for eight years. You have never gotten black-out wasted without a reason. The first time was when Wilson kissed you and you wanted to forget it-“

“And I had until you brought it up.”

“Shut up. The second was when you lost your teaching assistant position because you were caught with another student.”

Danny pulled herself off the floor and looked at Carm, “That was your fault Karnstein!”

“Oh please, that was in no way my fault.”

“You brought the new RA to the dorm! I still don’t know how you got away with that while I got in trouble.”

“I got stuck next to the floor don for two weeks so you wouldn’t get suspended or expelled! Besides all you got was a letter in your file that went away the next semester!”

“And we had sex when you finally got rid of her, as a thanks for saving my ass.”

“Okay; okay fine. So I guess there was only the two times, but still. Why won’t you tell me what’s going on now?”

Danny took a deep breath and tears started streaming down her face, “Because I am in love with you Carmilla Lilith Karnstein, will you marry me?”

“Danny we aren’t even dating!”

“We’ve known each other for almost a decade, on and off hook ups, countless I love you’s, and so much more. You know I’ve loved you for years and I knew I wouldn’t be able to do this sober. So I ask again.” Danny fell onto the floor again and got down on her knee and tried to stay stable on her own. “Carmilla Karnstein, will you do me the honor and fucking privilege of being my stupid loving idiotic wife?”

“Well since you’re such a smooth talker, then I guess you leave me with no choice Danielle Bethany Lawrence, I will marry you.”

Danny stood up and fell back on the floor, “Okay I cannot get up, you come down here and kiss me.”

Carmilla jumped on top of Danny and kissed her. “I love you ginger giant.”

“I love you too kitten.”

“Kitten? If anything I am a cheetah or a lion or a panther or some shit.”

“So you get to be an animal a giant cat, and I have to be the green giant’s sister?”

“Would you rather we are Xena and Gabrielle?”

“Well it’s better than you being something hella and me being a giant walking green bean!”

“Oh shut up, I’ve been calling you nick-names since college. You’ve never protested before.”

“Yeah but now you’re my fiancée.” She said slurring and trying to sound seductive.

“God you’re such a fucking loser.” Carmilla laughed and kissed her again. “I love you so fucking much.”


End file.
